world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Premender Korukanda
Premender Korukanda is a Racer who was first seen in World Race 2015, driving on the Tornadoes team. He got 70th place which is actually pretty average for the Tornadoes in WR:2015. He drove a car of Unknown Model, though it says "CAR" on its hood. World Race 2015: Part 2 In 2015:Part 2, Premender re-appears, driving once again on The Tornadoes team but this time with a new car, a "Chevy El Camino". This car was the same Sand Surfers car that Simeon Plummer drove in World Race Championship. This time Premender and the Tornadoes as a whole have re-vamped their performance. With Premender smashing his horrible past-placing, taking 3rd place. In the race he was sponsored by Crayola. World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix After taking a year of absence from the series, Prem re-appeared in World Race Series 2017, driving a Green and blue Mitsubishi Evolution X in the Leg 1 race at Phoenix. In the 2017 series he had an amazing show of performance and skill in driving even further increased from 2015:Part 2, foreshadowing the future. In this race he got 2nd place, almost his first win but at least enough to qualify him for Leg 2 of the series and go on to the race in California. Driver Gallery sunnnset.PNG|A view of the Arizona sunset on the first lap from Prem's bumper camera. dsffdfsdf.PNG sdfgsfdfsdf.PNG|Prem passes Meghan Washington on the incline for 2nd place. adssafsaf.PNG|Rainfall World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Premender appears in the Leg 2 race on the California Highway system driving a 'Radical RXC Turbo Concept' that is yellow and red, not to be confused with Kirk Kornhoff's grey and red Radical. Premender once again ups his game and grabs his first win with a 1st place finish, qualifying him for the finale and opening the doors to winning the entire series. Driver Gallery dsfdsgf.PNG|Prem overtakes Chloe Kolacke for 2nd place overtakez.PNG|Prem in 1st place after overtaking Peter Phamlee, he will remain there for the rest of the race. sdgfdsfgsgf.PNG|A bumper camera view from Prem's car as he exits a Highway tunnel. goodnesss.PNG ergfergg.PNG|On the 'California Bridge' fbvfdcgh.PNG xfvxsgf.PNG|Prem secures the victory as he reaches the finish. areuhighdude.PNG|On victory lane. World Race 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Premender's final appearance was in the WRS 2017 Finale, driving a #30 Ferrari LMP car much like Jayshaun Carobert's but with a separate number. Prem drove very aggressively but also managed to stay clean and take home a well-earned victory. This being said, he took 1st place (a close one thanks to The Specter), the $50,000 in prize money and the year-long title of the greatest race car driver in the world. Come 2018, this honor would be taken by Meghan Washington. Driver Gallery wdfsff.PNG|Prem on the first lap. sdrfsf.PNG|Premender flies past Chloe Kolacke for 1st place. sdfsf2.PNG efgdgf.PNG|A hood camera view from Prem's car at the beginning of the second lap. dsfg.PNG ghvghjfvdxg.PNG sdfsfgff.PNG|The Specter catching up to Prem right before the finish dangitz.PNG|The finish sdgfdsgf.PNG|The close finish as Prem crosses the line burniiuutt.PNG|Victory Burnout World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Premender reappeared in World Race Series 2018 and drove in the Texas MotorSpeedway Leg 1 race driving a #27 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Keaveneys. Prem looked on the 2018 series with hopeful eyes, seeing another series win. Unfortunately for Prem, however, he qualified to start in 31st place, 2nd to last. This may have simply been a bad qualifying lap but nonetheless, he began the race immensely set back and eventually became a part of several crashes and went into pits for repairs on Lap 6. In the end, he finished in 29th, far too low to qualify him for Leg 2. This ended Premender's hopeful 2018 series run. In this race, Premender appeared at the end of the series of Texas MotorSpeedway clips seen at the start of the video. Prem was chosen for this due to his prominence in the 2017 series. Gallery rogers.JPG|Premender seen at the beginning of the Texas MotorSpeedway video. werwrwrr.JPG|Prem in last place on Lap 2 of the race. 27.JPG|Prem falls victim to a Lap 4 crash with Audrey Craig, Tariq Forrest and several others. ewrtettttt.JPG 3wertt.JPG|Prem flies by the trackside camera as he gets mixed into a crash on Lap 6. erttttt2.JPG|Prem (foreground) cruising into the pit lane for repairs. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Premender Korukanda returned for his final WRS race in the summer of 2019 for World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Mount Panorama race in Australia. In this race, Prem once again saw the series with hopeful eyes, starting in 5th place. Prem drove a 1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans, a proper French performance from its era. Unfortunately for him and his fans, Prem finished the race in 8th place, dropping far below the drivers he started nearest to. This also left him out of the winners' circle and unable to continue on in the series to the finale. This was the end of Premender's WRS career but in relativity, it was a rather successful one and will never be forgotten in the eyes of race fans. As for Prem's driver information card, it lists that his engine is a 198hp V6, his representative country is India and his gender is male. Premender Korukonda2.JPG|Prem's alternative driver information card wrqwrwr.JPG|Prem on Lap 2 at Mount Panorama lagging behind the leaders. blu32.JPG|A close-up of Prem's Renault Alpine ALPINE.JPG|Making turns light5 camera ACTION.JPG le man5.JPG|On the straight wheels.JPG|Wheel shot 23rwr4.JPG|Prem (middle car) seen briefly before Matthew Jackson won the race. Trivia *Prem is one of only a few racers to have been skipped in the Car and Team Gallery for the World Race 2015: Part 2, so his official picture is not featured, only made worse by the fact that very few clear shots of his car in-race are shown. *It has been known since World Race Series 2015, that "Prem" is short for Premender and it is sometimes used as a nickname for him on-screen. *Premender was placed in 7th place of 8 drivers at the starting line of World Race Series 2017's Finale. He won despite the odds. *Prem and fellow WRS driver True Green are often mixed up. *Prem's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Rogers". *In WRS 2019's Mount Panorama race, Prem drives the same make, model and color as Jayshaun Carobert. The only way to tell them apart during the race is the fact that Premender's car has a blue roof and Carobert's has a black roof. Category:Racers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet El Camino Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:Radical Drivers Category:Radical RXC Turbo Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari F1 Car Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Series winners Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:The Tornadoes Category:Renault Drivers Category:Renault Alpine Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama